Digimon Tamers Beyond
by Dark Tamer
Summary: They weren't going to see them again, they weren't supposed to. Fate, however, is funny that way. But sometimes in order to go back to what it was, you have to through even more to get there. Going beyond what you thought being a tamer really was.
1. Chapter 1: The Unattainable Gate

**Digimon Tamers Beyond**

Chapter 01: The Unattainable Gate

Takato walked past Guilmon's old hideout, as he had done countless times since the Digimon went back. Every visit was the same...a dark, empty shack with a hole that went nowhere. He always wondered if he should stop trying, if he should just not worry about visiting anymore. After all, everything was normal again.

Suddenly, a shrill giggle caught Takato's attention. No wind was blowing, no one was around. He didn't see it, but he thought he caught a glimpse of a glowing white being. His heart started beating fast as he raced up the stairs to his partner's old home. He pushed open the squeaky gate, and slowly walked through the dirt to the hole. He knelt down, expecting nothing but emptiness again. His eyes widened when he saw a familiar glow of data reaching out from the hole. He smiled as he reached for it, his fingers almost touching it…

 _ **Beep Beep Beep...Beep Beep Beep...Beep Beep Beep**_

Takato's eyes shot open from the noise. His breathing was fast as he lay in his bed, his sheets tossed about. He looked at the alarm clock making the noise and shut it off with a push of a button.

7:10 am.

He groaned, putting his hands over his eyes. _'A dream...again…'_

"Takato! I heard that alarm go off. You better be getting up!" his mom yelled from the base of the stairs.

Grudgingly, he got out of bed and got dressed in his blue school uniform. His hair was still messy and the same length as it was when he met Guilmon 7 years ago.

' _7 years...'_ Takato grimly thought as he looked in the mirror in the bathroom. _'And yet, he's still not here…'_

He shook off the thoughts of his despair, and continued on with his morning routine. He rushed down, grabbed a quick breakfast, and headed off to his school. As he went, he thought about his dream and the portal to the Digital World in Guilmon's old home, what was said after it was newly discovered.

 _7 years ago…_

"What do you mean we can't go through?!" Takato asked desperately. "We all saw the portal! It's there…"

The other tamers, Mr. Wong, and Yamaki were all gathered where Takato discovered the gate. Takato had made sure to let everyone know about it, but when they tried to go through, it was like a force wouldn't let them. They wanted the adults to help them, however this wasn't going to be the case.

Mr. Wong shook his head and Yamaki looked grim. "I'm sorry kids," Mr. Wong sadly said. "When we used the Juggernaut program, we also created a firewall so the D-Reaper wouldn't be able to reach the Real World again. But it also meant that no other Digimon could come across either."

Yamaki then spoke up. "I know this is hard for all of you. But we have to keep our world safe."

Takato stared at the ground, knowing the others had just as much sadness in their faces. They were so close, yet another obstacle was in the way.

"Then...why's a portal there?" Henry quietly asked.

"We aren't sure," said Yamaki. "But as of now, it isn't accessible. We are going to keep an eye on it for any activity, but it's the only one that I know of."

Takato suddenly felt guilty. Maybe he should've gone to Yamaki first, instead of bringing up this pain to everyone. _'There has to be a way, though,'_ he thought.

 _Present Day:_

"Takato!"

Takato snapped out of his daydream and looked around. He was already at his school, and his best friend was calling to him.

"Hey! You want to be late or something?" Kazu asked.

"Only if you go down with me when Mr. Suki says something," Takato said jokingly.

Kazu had the same school uniform, but his hair was now just a straight haircut. Kenta stood next to him, with the same glasses but slightly longer hair than before. They were all still good friends even after all these years. Takato was glad though. Not everyone was at the same school anymore, so he really was happy when he found out they were all going to be in the same high school. Henry was the top of his class, so he was accepted into a more prestigious school. Jeri was transferred to a private school in middle school, the same one Rika was at. They all kept in touch over messaging, but it had been a while since they could all get together. Ryo was older so he had already started college, but he was distant as always.

They walked into school as the bell rang. It was just another day.

He could feel himself floating. But...how? It seemed like just a second ago he was falling. He opened his eyes, but all he saw was a dense fog. Yes, he indeed was floating. The last thing he remembered was his name being called out and then a darkness enveloped him. He closed his brown eyes again as a shadow came out from behind and wrapped him in darkness once again.

Alarms went off with red lights flashing. Yamaki ran into the room with his female coworkers in thier seats.

"What's going on?" Yamaki demanded.

"Sir, there's been a breach in the Digital World firewall!" Riley said.

"What? How?"

"We're not sure."

Suddenly, everything calmed down. The alarms stopped, the tracker ceased.

"It's...gone…" Talley said.

"Is the firewall still down?" Yamaki questioned.

"We're checking it now. We should have some more information soon," Riley responded.

Yamaki sighed heavily. "Give me an update when you get it. I have a feeling this wasn't a fluke."

A shadowy digimon sat in a dark room, with hardly any light emitting through it except a small window. A metal dinosaur looking digimon with a tattered red cape entered the room, and stood where the light emitted from the single window.

"You have done well, Hackmon," a grisly, dark voice from the shadows said.

Hackmon bowed. "Thank you sir. It was easy to manipulate the weak barriers the humans put up."

"Yes, and now we have what we want. Everything is going as I expected. However…"

Hackmon waited and when his leader did not continue, he said, "However...what sir?"

A golden claw emitted from the shadows and motioned as he talked with his hand. "The digimon and the humans that have been here before...that may become a problem. We wouldn't want any disruptions."

Hackmon wasn't sure what his leader intended. He knew the barrier was once again put up so neither human nor digimon could cross it. Then again, he knew the cause for concern. "Should I dispose of them?"

The leader hmmed to himself, thinking of what the best tactic would be. After a few moments of silence, he spoke. "No. I am aware that the humans can travel here, but I seem to think they can't leave quite so easily." 

"I can always open the barrier again, but lock it once they're in, sir."

"Yes, Hackmon. That seems the best to bring them here. Besides...I like to have a little fun and games with my foes before they are destroyed. It would be too easy to just destroy them all."

"Of course," said Hackmon. "No one can defeat you. I will enjoy watching them suffer as well."

He chuckled as he spoke. "We also have an upper hand. I have a great weapon at my disposal, one that even they may not be aware of. I will let you handle the rest, Hackmon. Bring the humans to the Digital World to end them once and for all."

Hackmon bowed and left the room. His mission was clear, even though sometimes he felt confused by the commands. However, he was never led astray. So far, his leader has brought everyone what they desire. _'A new world,'_ he thought to himself. _'Soon it will only have one true ruler.'_

Takato sighed as flopped on his bed. He had been helping his parents work the bakey downstairs after school and now the sun had set. His room was dark, as he laid there, the only light emitting from under his door in the hall. His head was starting to pound from the lack of noise he was just in. On his desk sat his books and papers from his school work. But a yellow and white D-Arc was also at the corner of his desk, dark and empty like it was when the digimon had to go back. Suddenly, a flicker and a light came on the screen. The compass showed and a familiar sound came out of it. Takato slowly looked over in disbelief, watching the compass go crazy and then point in one direction.

"Guilmon?"

To Be continued...


	2. Chapter 2: Tamers Reunite

Takato, in his red hoodie, ran down the streets of Shinjuku, following the compass' lead as to where it wanted him to go. His heart was racing in his chest, thoughts running around about Guilmon. As he turned a corner into an alley, he stopped. A dense fog was at the end of it, a Digital Field. Takato looked at it as he steadied his breathing.

 _It's really here,_ he thought. _Maybe Guilmon is inside._

He remembered how he first met his digimon, how it was similar to this. Takato had enough sense to grab his old goggles before rushing out his home. He pulled them down over his eyes and started walking toward the fog.

"Takato!"

 **Chapter 02: Tamers Reunite**

Yamaki gritted his teeth as the alarms in the building went off. The sensors on the screen were trying to locate what had infiltrated the firewall.

"Sir, the firewall has been breeched and there's a digital field appearing," Riley said.

"Where?" Yamaki asked.

"In Shinjuku, near the Katou Resturant. It's appearing fast and we can't seem to put the firewall back up."

"How many are coming through?" Yamaki didn't want to ask this, as he wasn't sure if this was the children's digimon or something else.

"Just one. It has a really odd signature though. I haven't seen one like it, almost like it's censoring itself."

Yamaki frowned. It was unusual to not read a signature on any bioemergence before. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and called the only person close enough to help. "Mr. Wong, I need you to come down here."

* * *

Takato stopped when he heard his name. He put his goggles back on his head and looked at girl with long brown hair in a headband running up to him, her pink t-shirt dress flowing behind her.

"Jeri!" he said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

She took her digivice out of her dress pocket and showed him the compass. "My digivice went off, so I came to see what was going on." She looked at the fog. "What do you think it is?"

Takato looked back at the digital field. "I thought it might be Guilmon…"

"But my digivice hasn't worked ever since Leomon died. I have a bad feeling about this," Jeri said, clutching her digivice.

Just then, they heard more footsteps approaching. They looked back and saw Kazu and Kenta. Kazu was wearing a maroon shirt with jeans and Kenta had a brown shirt with an orange jacket over it with jeans.

"Hey Takato! Hey Jeri! You guys get it too?" Kazu asked, holding out his digivice.

"Yeah…" Takato said. "Did you see anyone else coming?"

"No, just us from our direction," Kenta responded. "Think we should wait for the others and see if they come?"

Takato thought for a moment. If even Jeri got a signal, then everyone else's must be doing the same thing. Then he decided. "Let's wait and see if anyone comes. Might be better to have us all together going in at once."

A few minutes went by when Takato saw a familiar pair come up. "Henry! Suzie!" he exclaimed.

Henry smiled but still looked serious at the fog. Suzie had grown quite a bit and was as tall as Jeri now. She looked a little nervous, but was trying to hide it.

"Anything happen yet?" he asked.

Takato shook his head. "I have a feeling that whatever is in there is waiting for us though."

"Good deduction, gogglehead," a female voice said.

"Rika!" said Henry.

Rika came up from behind Takato with her DArc in hand. "So are we just gonna talk about it, or go in there?"

"Well we don't have any other ideas," Kazu said, shrugging.

"We need to stay close together, though," Henry suggested. "Who knows what is in there."

Takato and the others started walking toward the fog, putting on their sunglasses (and goggles). Takato was secretly hoping it was just one of their partners, but his gut was telling him something else. They all got through the fog and in the center was clear. The tamers looked around cautiously while trying to figure out where this digimon was.

Suddenly, a white dragon looking digimon with a red cape appeared. "Welcome, tamers."

A harsh wind blew and the fog dissipated. They all looked at this digimon nervously. Takato spoke up.

"Who are you?"

"I am Hackmon," the digimon responded. "I have come to make an offer. A gift, if you will, of reuniting with your partners."

"And why should we believe you?" asked Rika.

"I'm not saying you need to, however…" Hackmon stepped aside to reveal a portal. "Your open door is right here. I won't stop you from going."

"And why would you want to help us?" Henry asked.

"Our world is in dire need of heroes again. I have come here on the risk of being deleted to find the tamers. The digital world needs you to help us once more."

Hackmon knew this would pull at the human's hearts. He almost smiled when Takato said, "Ok. We'll go."

"Are you sure, Takato?" Henry asked.

"If the Digital World is in danger, then it's almost our duty, isn't it? Besides, we haven't figured out any other way of getting back and this is probably our best chance."

* * *

Yamaki flicked his lighter impatiently. _Still no answers…_

Mr. Wong entered in the door behind him. "Yamaki, what's going on?"

"There's a wild one that has broken the firewall and is entering our world. We can't get a read on it. Somehow it's blocking our system."

"Impossible! We made sure nothing could get in or out." Mr. Wong put his hand on his forehead. "How?"

"The question isn't exactly 'How?' but 'Why?' Why now after all these years? Did it really take them that long to figure out a way in or were they just waiting and hoping we wouldn't notice?" Yamaki looked at his lighter as he flicked it. "Where is your son, Mr. Wong?"

Mr. Wong gasped. "Oh no. You don't think they…?"

"Only one way to find out. Riley!"

"Yes sir?" she asked.

"Get a camera on the scene of the anomaly. I want to see if the children have been made aware of this."

"Right away sir!" she said. She started pressing buttons on her keyboard. "Got it up now."

A picture of the fog from across the street appeared. Just as they feared, the children were there and so was a digimon. They could also see the portal.

"We have to stop them!" Mr. Wong said. "There's no telling if we could get them back!"

Yamaki looked at him sternly. "I can have one of my operatives drive you there, if you think you can get there in time."

"Let's hope so," he said as he ran off to the doors.

* * *

The group of tamers looked nervously at Hackmon and at the portal behind him. They were excited, but also cautious. Takato gripped his DArc tight.

"What do you say guys?" he asked. "Wanna go save the Digital World again?"

Rika spoke up. "Do you think this guy is trustworthy?"

Takato sighed. "Not really, but...we might as well take the chance."

"If we do die, I'd rather die trying to see Gaurdromon again," Kazu said.

Kenta looked at him. "Gee, thanks for being so positive."

"For once...I agree with Kazu," said Rika. "I'd rather die trying."

"I'm ready to see Lopmon and Terriermon again," Suzie spoke in a definite manner. "What about you, Henry?"

Henry nodded. "I'm ready."

Jeri stepped forward. "I'm going too, for Calumon, and to give you guys support. I still want to be part of this team, even without Leomon."

Takato was surprised at Jeri's consideration, but he wasn't going to stop her. "Then it's settled. Hackmon...lead us back into the Digital World."

Hackmon gestured with his head. "This way, then."

Hackmon stepped through first and the others started to follow suit. Suddenly, they heard brakes screeching and turned to see a government vehicle stopped on the road. The door flew open and Mr. Wong stepped out.

"Henry! Suzie! Wait...you can't…!"

"Run for it guys!" Henry yelled, grabbing Suzie's hand.

They all ran into the portal, before Mr. Wong could stop them. He tried to enter the portal as well but it shut right before he got there. He banged the brick wall with his fists.

"No! Not again!" he pleaded, but no one was there to hear him.

* * *

He floated in darkness still. Wait, was he floating? Or was he lying still? He wasn't sure. His head was swimming as he went in and out of consciousness. Why was it so hard to wake up...from whatever he was in.

"B...eel…" he tried to say a name, but it was hard to think.

Suddenly a jolt of energy hit him, causing him to suddenly scream in agony. His body felt like he was being ripped apart. He cried out in the darkness.

"BEEL...ZE...MOOONNN!"

He then went into unconsciousness once more.


End file.
